Sontarans, helpful Sontarans
by Tardispals
Summary: Vastra is out hunting and Jenny gets her period but soon realises that she has no homemade cotton towels left... STRAX TO THE RESCUE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A short drabble :3** **Enjoy!**

Jenny found herself waiting for Vastra to return from her hunt. The maid would usually use this time to either finish some odd jobs like mending Vastra's torn clothes or cleaning the dust from the high book shelves in the library.

Jenny had just finished mending Vastra's torn cloak when a shooting pain shot across her lower stomach.

She winced a little at the pain.

"Oh why must women go through this every month?" Jenny said to herself. However she always thought herself lucky to be getting periods rather than starving to death on the streets where their bodies were too weak to go through the process each month.

Periods were always a bit of a secret of Jenny's, she was always uncomfortable talking about such things with Madame Vastra, and Strax was no better!

Jenny made her way to her room where she found that her usual stash of home made cotton towels were gone! "I must have used them all!"

She gasped and frantically searched through the other draws. There wasn't even any cotton left to make more.

Not knowing what to do as the next opportunity to go and buy more cotton would be the next market in three days.

Jenny rushed down to the kitchen to try and find some substitute for cotten.

Got to find something! Anything! Before Ma'am gets back! Jenny thought to herself. More pain shot across her lower stomach. She could feel everything starting and that very soon she would leak through her dress.

"I'm so stupid!" Jenny cried out in anger! She slid down the wall and onto the floor.

Strax walked into the kitchen after hearing Jenny sobbing.

"Master Jenny?" Strax said.

"Miss Jenny!" Jenny moaned, still sobbing.

"Why are you leaking fluid from your eyes?" Strax asked.

"It's an affect of emotion." Jenny answered.

Strax nodded. "Is there anything i can do?" Strax asked.

"Do you have any cotton?" Jenny looked up and asked.

"Yes..." Strax said.

"Why do you need it for anything?" Jenny asked.

"Not really, when i ordered some grenades the people rapped each one up in this white cotten." Strax explained.

"Can i borrow some?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"What an earth for?" Strax asked back.

Jenny got up from the floor and winced at the pain.

"You were a nurse right?" Jenny asked as she recovered from the pain.

"Yes..." Strax said in a wondering voice.

"Well how much do you know about female menstruation?" Jenny asked.

"Enough to know you are experiencing one." Strax said awkwardly.

"Yes! So i need to make cotton pads. Jenny announced.

"Fine! I will get the cotton for you that i originally planned to use in a bonfire!" Strax moaned.

"And where would this bonfire take place?" Jenny asked.

"Not... In the library... Nope, never in the library." Strax answered with a smile on his face.

Jenny rolled her eyes and waited for Strax to return.

About a minute later, Strax returned to the kitchen with a box of saved cotton.

"Here." Strax said as he gave the box to Jenny.

Her face lit up at the sight of the cotton.

"What time is it?" Jenny asked.

"Half past four." Strax said as he glimpsed at the clock.

"Vastra will be back in half an hour! What do i do? I can't make enough pads in this time!" Jenny said as she was loosing hope.

"Oh do be silent Human fool! I will help you!" Strax said in a stern voice.

"You can't sew." Jenny sulked.

"No but i can copy." Strax suggested.

Jenny nodded. "Fine, lets start!" Jenny said.

They both made their way to Jenny's bedroom to get her sewing set and finally made their way to the drawing room.

Jenny settled in her seat. Strax moved the spare seat next to Jenny's and sat down.

"Right, sewing, it's simple you select the thread you want to use first and then thread it through the needle." Jenny explained.

"Right i understand." Strax said while picking up a knitting needle.

"No Strax... Copy me." Jenny said.

She started to sew the cotton together. She overlapped the pieces each time.

Even though Strax had only three Sontaran fingers he still managed to copy Jenny's technique.

For the next half an hour Strax helped Jenny make cotton towels. Enough to last her this month.

"Thank you Strax." Jenny said smiling.

Jenny went to the bathroom to put on one of the cotton towels and she soon heard the front door open. Vastra is back! Jenny thought to herself.

She rushed out of the bathroom to meet Vastra.

Strax had just let Vastra in.

"Have you had a fruitful hunt?" Jenny asked.

"Why yes. It was very much worth the waiting." Vastra said smiling.

Jenny nodded and smiled as she took in what Vastra was saying.

"Sounds like an excellent hunt ma'am!" Jenny said cheerfully.

"Perhaps we should celebrate tonight." Vastra smirked as she took Jenny's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Not tonight dear." Strax said in the back round.


	2. Chapter 2

The bedroom fire place crackled as the wood burned. The cold outside was thankfully left outside. Jenny and Vastra had snuggled into the warm bed.

"I wish you told me." Vastra sighed.

"I just didn't want to explain. It's embarrassing." Jenny moaned.

"Something so natural? How can you find it embarrassing?" Vastra asked with a blank expression across her face.

"It's not really a subject that women talk about." Jenny said.

"Oh. Would you talk about it with me?" Vastra asked.

Jenny hesitated but then remembered that this was her wife she was talking to so she rolled on her side so she was directly facing Vastra.

"I suppose i could..." Jenny answered looking worried.

"How often do you get them?" Vastra asked.

"Every month." Jenny answered.

"How old were you when this... process began?" Vastra asked.

"I was about eleven. I was still in the orphanage at that time." Jenny explained.

"What happened?" Vastra asked in a slightly quieter tone.

"I just noticed it. There were no adults that were female to ask so i went to another one of the girls. She helped my out as much as she could. She explained everything. She even taught me how to make cotton towels but the cotton was always so fin that it never worked but it was better than nothing i suppose." Jenny explained.

Vastra nodded and placed her hand on Jenny's stomach.

"Does it ever hurt?" Vastra whispered.

Jenny didn't answer the question as she didn't want Vastra to worry so quickly Jenny changed the topic. "When i left the orphanage i became a match girl. There was a big group of us. We used to hide from the men. But one evening they found us and i was on this process so i didn't want to run because i would leak, so one of the girls picked me up and carried me away. She was my first real time girl friend." Jenny explained.

"I am thankful this girl carried you to safety. What was her name?" Vastra asked.

"Flossie." Jenny replied.

Vastra nodded and ran her hand up and down Jenny's hot stomach. This action made Jenny gasp with relief.

"Does it hurt now?" Vastra asked looking concerned.

"No you are soothing it." Jenny said smiling.

"Well then, every month, when you come on this process i will run my hand up and down your stomach day in and day out for as long as it takes." Vastra announced.

"Thank you." Jenny replied. She cupped Vastra's cheeks and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that this fanfic has been pushed to the side as i have been working on Paternoster life and The Paternoster Realm. Hope you like this. Tardispals xx**

The next month...

"Oh really? We can't make love?" Vastra moaned as she already knew the answer. Jenny laughed as she cupped her wife's cheeks.

"No it really wouldn't be that pleasant for you." Jenny said before kissing Vastra's forehead.

"Hmmm, Fine." Vastra moaned. Though deep inside she knew that Jenny would not be up for anything. Jenny sat by Vastra's side on the king size bed.

"Is there not anything i can do?" Vastra asked.

"Rub my stomach?" Jenny suggested with a grin. Vastra laughed and playfully smacked Jenny's arm gentily. "My poor ape." Vastra sighed.

"My horny lizard." Jenny battled back.

Vastra nodded not knowing what Jenny was talking about.

Jenny then curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Jenny!" Vastra naturally paniced to her wife's uncomfort. Vastra placed her hand onto Jenny's that was holding her stomach.

"What if you took the tight dress off?" Vastra suggested, generally trying to help Jenny in her situation.

"No i'm... i'm... I will be fine! Jenny moaned quietly.

"Can i get you anything?" Vastra asked knowing that the answer would be sherbart fancies.

"Tea. Please." Jenny croaked.

"Oh not sweets... This is a suprise!" Vastra laughed trying her best to cheer up her wife.

"Tea will be just fine thank you." Jenny said not trying to hurt Vastra's feelings but the whole cheer up thing just didn't work. Though Vastra already knew this.

Slowly Vastra picked Jenny up.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Jenny said but didn't try to resist.

"Cheering you up!" Vastra smiled to her wife in her arms. Though Jenny wasn't convinced. She wanted to know what was going on.

Vastra took Jenny into the main sitting quarters, where the couple usually sit together.

She then placed Jenny carefully on the new sofa.

"Oh Vastra you got a new one!" Jenny said half excitedly.

"Yes of course. I thought you would be tired of lying up stairs every time you are on this process. So i thought i could get you a sofa you can lay on down stairs where we normally sit." Vastra explained as she took her arm chair and placed it nearer Jenny's sofa.

"You really are lovely." Jenny laughed. Vastra knew she had cheered up her wife.

"I can get Strax to get you some blankets if you like?" Vastra asked.

"That would be perfect." Jenny smiled.

Just then Strax came booming through the door. "Ma'am, Boy, there is a thief trying to take the match girl's pennies in town.

Jenny shot up and grabbed her coat. "Jenny what..." Vastra looked stunned at her sudden actions. "Well i cannot let this happen can i!" Jenny announced. She was determined to help the match girl.

"Strax take me to her!" Jenny ordered.

"Right O!" Strax said as he led the way out the room.

"Wait for me!" Vastra got up from her chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny followed Strax's instructions and ran as fast a she could to find this match girl that had been robbed. She could only hope that this was the only harm done to the girl. Strax and Vastra tried to keep up with Jenny but they were not far behind. Soon Jenny heard the half felt crys of the robbed match girl. She was on the cobbled ground, huddled up in a ball with her head in her arms. She was wearing a muddy worn out dress. She had no shoes or socks. No bonnet or cardigan. Nothing what so ever to keep her warm. Jenny reconised the match girl straight away. It was Carrie! She used to know Carrie back before she became Madame Vastra's maid. Carrie was only a young girl back then though. Only about six or seven. Jenny and her ex-girlfriend Flossie volunteered To take care of Carrie as her parents remain unknown. Of course Jenny and Flossie couldn't really provide much but a girl this young wouldn't last a day by herself on the streets. Carrie seemed to warm to Jenny. She would ask to older woman about what she and Flossie did at night. This didn't make Jenny feel weird in the slightest but she didn't really want to answer the younger girl's questions in full. It just wouldn't be right.

"Carrie!" Jenny said in a horrified voice. Just a touch of Carrie's shoulder and she could feel how cold the girl was. Gently she lifted Carrie up so she was sat upright.

"Jenny? Is it really you?" Carrie almost choked on her touch at the sight of her old friend. Her senses were only just returning to her as well.

Jenny hugged Carrie tight. Though Carrie was hesitant to hug Jenny back.

"It's ok! I'm here." Jenny tried to reassure the girl in her arms. Carrie nodded to herself and hugged Jenny back.

Jenny looked up and saw Vastra and Strax both smiling at her kindness.

"Come with me. Back to 13 Paternoster Row!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny helped the trembling girl out of the cold London streets and into the warmth of 13 Paternoster Row. Strax wanted to stay downstairs with Jenny and Carrie but Vastra pulled him away. "We don't want to startle the young girl now do we!"Vastra whispered to Strax. He gritted his teeth but reluctantly followed Vastra away.

Carrie followed Jenny into the drawing room. Jenny lit a match and placed it under the logs in the fire place.

Carrie held her right leg as she slowly sat down on Jenny's new sofa.

"Whats wrong?" Jenny asked as she looked at Carrie's leg. Carrie was silent.

"Do you want me to take a look?" Jenny asked.

"No!" Carrie shook her head. "It's kinda at the top of my leg. It must of been from where i fell. And anyway it's to far up to show you." Carrie explained quickly as she did not want to offend her old friend.

"You were mugged... Please tell me that was all?" Jenny spoke quietly.

"Yes, thankfully." Carrie added.

A rush of relief plunged through Jenny's body.

"I suppose you want me to leave so you can get some rest?" Jenny asked Carrie unsure if she was making the younger girl uncomfortable by her presents.

"You can stay. Can you?" Carrie asked timidly. Jenny smiled in response and sat beside Carrie.

"Is this why you left?" Carrie asked quietly.

Jenny took Carrie's hand. "I didn't leave. Flossie hated me and we broke up and i needed sometime alone but... I got into some trouble. I stumbled across a gang. I always tried to hide from them but one night they found me and well... I owe my saviour my life. I fell in love with her. Thats why i didn't return." Jenny explained.

"You're happy now?" Carrie narrowed Jenny's explanation down.

"More than ever. But i need to know if you are being looked after. Is Flossie still looking after you?" Jenny asked looking concerned.

Carrie faced Jenny. "Flossie left as well. She began her new life... Selling herself." Carrie's words made Jenny sigh. Not that Jenny was surprised to hear this news that Flossie was now a prostitute. Everyone knew it was coming.

Jenny's cramps started to perk up once more. She held her lower abdomen and moaned a little. "Sorry Carrie nothing to worry about." Jenny forced a smile to the younger girl.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "The last time i saw you i was twelve and now i'm fourteen... So i think i know what a period is! Go upstairs and lie down with you're wife. I'm sure you shall feel loads better!" Carrie ordered Jenny.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jenny nodded and stood up from the sofa. She handed Carrie a cushion and a blanket and left the drawing room.

Vastra made her way quietly downstairs to the kitchen where she knew Jenny would be.

"How is she?" Vastra asked with sympathy for the poor girl.

Jenny turned her back to Vastra.

"Carrie was only mugged. Thats the bright side. Anything could have happened to her! Just like it happened to me! But i can't help thinking... I had a saviour, you saved me! But Carrie, has nobody." Jenny almost cried as she spoke.

Vastra approached Jenny and tightly hugged her from behind. Vastra's hands met Jenny's abdomen. "I always love rethinking our past. Our first kiss. Our wedding. Our first... You know. But i hate the way we met. It is supposed to be the most significant event in our lives together but it was horrible seeing you like that. In the mud. In such pain. I just wish it could of been better you know." Vastra shaired her thoughts with Jenny.

"I agree it could of been more romantic or cleaner if nothing else. The mud was horrible! But i think if that never happened to me... That gang never found me then i would have never of needed a hero! I would have never met you. And because you mean the universe to me... Well... I'm glad it happened!" Jenny closed her eyes as she said the last four words.

For the first time Madame Vastra, the Great Detective, The Victorian lesbian sword fighting wonder Silurian... was speechless.


End file.
